Frequent undertreatment of cancer pain persists despite intensive educational efforts. The reasons include the difficulty in teaching complex pain management skills and the problems associated with evaluating clinical competence. We propose to develop a computer simulator to teach and evaluate cancer pain management skills. The simulator will use multimedia interactive technology to create a high fidelity learning environment. Within this environment the user can select practice cases, assess a diverse group of patients, and practice with a variety of medications. The complex process of patient assessment and evaluation of treatment will be emphasized. The simulator will use time acceleration to allow a user to efficiently gain experience. Users will gain experience treating complications such as sedation, nausea, vomiting, and constipation. The simulator will provide on-line contextual based tutoring and a critical case summary at case conclusion. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: A computer simulator to teach and test cancer pain management skills would enjoy a large market. The market includes individuals, hospitals, clinics, and teaching institutions. Several versions of the simulator would be targeted at nurses, anesthesiologists, and medical trainees. There are already successful companies marketing other types of medical simulators.